


Relic

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem I wrote in English class one year for part of a set of vocabulary words. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relic

Really  
Every item  
Lost in time  
Indiana Jones  
Can find.


End file.
